The Other Twin
by Maliya Wong
Summary: CD. When Subaru and Kamui fall into separate dimensions, Kamui travels across the worlds to find him back. But when a secret of the bond between the twins is revealed, will Subaru and Kamui still remain together? What inevitability awaits them? CH9 up!
1. Separation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Tsubasa Chronicle, Tokyo Babylon, X or any other works, which I might use - all worlds and characters belong to CLAMP; I am just using them to play out some of my speculations.

**Summary:** When Subaru and Kamui fall into separate dimensions, Kamui travel across the worlds to find him back. But when a secret of the bond between the twins is revealed, will Subaru and Kamui still remain together? What inevitability awaits them?

**Note: **I'm trying to create more links with other CLAMP works, specifically X and Tokyo Babylon, in this story, so some characters of those series that were not already present in Tsubasa Chronicle will be now. This story might also contain spoilers for those who do not read the manga and did not watch past the first two series and first OVA.

**THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING TO READ "THE OTHER TWIN"!!! **

* * *

"Subaru!!" He cried out to the other.

In the distance, carried over by a magical storm created by the vampire hunter Seishiro, he heard the voice of his twin brother calling out his name.

"_Kamui…"_

"Subaru! Please, don't leave me!" he yelled while running towards the sound of that voice.

"_I'm sorry… I can't be your brother anymore…"_

"What do you mean?!" Kamui quickly pulled his arms up to protect himself as he rushed into the all consuming storm. Red lightning flashes twirled around him, blinding him for a moment.

"_That girl is waiting for me, Kamui… and your true twin is also waiting for you."_

"My… true twin?" Kamui shook his head vehemently. "Only you are my brother, Subaru! And only I am yours!"

He caught sight of his brother at the center of the great storm and reached out to him. Step by step, he neared him. "Please…" he begged. "Please Subaru, you're the only one for me."

His arm was caught by someone and he quickly spun around to deliver his captor a swift kick, but that blow was blocked by a hand that caught his ankle. "The vampire Subaru is mine," his captor Seishiro said, "mine to deliver to that girl."

Kamui raised himself up to kick Seishiro with his other leg, but before that could happen he was swung around and then thrown right into a flash of red lightning. He cried out in pain when he felt a thousand needles piercing into his skin as he was being electrocuted, but then the surroundings around him slowly faded to become… what?

He knew this, he had been here before, on these trans-dimensional roads.

Looking above him he saw Seishiro, who was holding his brother Subaru in his arms, and then those two disappeared into a flash of light; gone… how far away must they be now? Would he ever see Subaru again?

With a shock, he was thrown left, and then he fell… fell… and fell…

A hard solid floor met him when he landed into another dimension. Where was he? He did not know. His head felt dizzy and the sky was too bright, hurting his eyes. Slowly but surely, his world was invaded by darkness… yet, one thought lingered around.

"That… girl?"

_to be continued..._

* * *

**THANK YOUR FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW??**


	2. The Card Master

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Tsubasa Chronicle, Tokyo Babylon, X, Card Captor Sakura, or any other works, which I might use - all worlds and characters belong to CLAMP; I am just using them to play out some of my speculations.

**THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING TO CONTINUE TO READ "THE OTHER TWIN"!!!

* * *

**

Kamui groaned when his consciousness slowly resurfaced. Where was he?

Something small was flying in the room. "Sakura!" it yelled, "the boy's up!"

A loud crash, and then Kamui heard footsteps tumbling up the stairs. Breathing out a sigh, he sat up on the bed he had been laid on, and looked around the room, finding a lot of pink girly things scattered across the room.

"Toys?" he muttered. Perhaps a child had found him and taken him home? But no, there were several sources of magical energy present. Look up, he suddenly found something flying into his face.

"Hello there!" a stuffed animal-like creature with wings said to him. "We found you unconscious on the road so we took you in. How are you?"

Kamui blinked. "You live?" Then again, the thing did give off waves of magic.

Suddenly, the creature seemed to be offended. "Of course I live, damn you!" it snarled at him. "What else did you think, you vampire!"

"Keroberos, be quiet," a young man with long white hair chided, as he walked into the room. Behind him someone was shaking. Turning back, the man pulled an obviously unwilling little girl into the room.

Kamui blinked. He had seen that girl before… "Sakura?" he asked.

The girl froze up.

Certain now that she was the same girl who had been locked inside that water tank in Tokyo, he got off the bed and walked over to her. Immediately, the stuffed toy called Keroberos transformed into a huge beast and roared at him, standing in a defensive position before the little girl.

"How do you know about Sakura, vampire?" it growled.

Kamui stared at the creature. "I've seen her before,' he replied calmly. "She was with that boy, Syaoran."

The girl hid behind the white haired man. "I'm afraid of vampires, Yue," she whimpered, but the man pulled her in front of him again.

"You are now the master of your Sakura cards," he said to her. "you are more powerful than Clow Reed now. No vampire can do harm to you."

"B-but-!"

"I will not harm you, Sakura," Kamui said at last to calm the girl down.

Observing the girl had brought him to the conclusion that she was not the same Sakura he had met; this Sakura was still a little child, whereas the Sakura he had met was already a blossoming young girl. He knew for a fact that there might be more people out there who shared the same soul as those he had met, but were different people altogether, which gave him all the more reason to be cautious.

"You may not know me, little girl," Kamui continued, "but I know someone who looks very similar to you and shares your name."

"Ah!" The girl suddenly seemed to brighten. "I know her!" she said. "I gave her my star wand! In a dream!"

"Is that so?" Kamui observed the little girl for a moment. "And how did you meet her in that dream?"

"I used my cards," she said proudly to him. "I'm the master of my Sakura cards after all."

Sakura cards? A little frown crossed Kamui's features. What were they? That man - no, not a man, he was no man, he was a magical creature - Yue had mentioned them as well. "May I see those cards?" Kamui asked.

"Uhm… well…" the girl hesitated for a moment.

"Please…" said Kamui, "my brother has been taken away from me, and you might be the only one to help me."

Hearing him mention a brother, the girl immediately dropped her hesitance. "I… I'll do what I can," she said. "I have a brother too, and I would never want for him to be taken away from me!"

"Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

**THANK YOUR FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW??**


	3. Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Tsubasa Chronicle, Tokyo Babylon, X, Card Captor Sakura, or any other works, which I might use - all worlds and characters belong to CLAMP; I am just using them to play out some of my speculations.

**THANK YOU FOR CONTINUING "THE OTHER TWIN"!!! SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, I APPRECIATED THEM VERY MUCH!!  


* * *

**

Kamui felt thankful to the little Sakura. She could have refused aid, especially since she knew that he was a dangerous vampire, yet she opted to help him out. Like that other Sakura, this girl had a strong heart, growing in the right place.

The little girl went to her desk and opened a drawer. Rummaging inside for a moment, her eyes lit up as she pulled out a strange-looking book. "Look," she said, "this book was Clow's. Once upon a time, these cards inside this book were Clow cards."

She opened the book and showed Kamui the contents inside. Though, Kamui's face remained impassive, he was boiling with excitement inside. He was impressed by the enormous source of magic coming from these cards. If little Sakura controlled them, then surely she must be one of the greatest sorceress in existence in this dimension - or perhaps even in _all _dimensions.

"It hasn't been very long ago that I placed my own mark upon them and transformed them into Sakura cards," Sakura said. "I can still command the cards, thought it's much more difficult without the Star Wand. Because of that, I think I'll only be able to control one card at a time."

"What can these cards do?" asked Kamui curiously.

"They are creatures that live through Sakura's magic," Yue answered as he picked up a card. "Each card has a name that tells you of its ability. This one here," he showed Kamui the card, "is named Watery; she controls all water elements. Sakura feeds her magic into these cards and in return they perform their purpose."

"I see," said Kamui, "may I have a look at them?"

Nodding, little Sakura handed him the book. He took out the cards and he started shuffling through them, one by one. Most of the cards seemed silly - even worthless - in his adult mind, but he was sure that for a child a card like Sweet would have some sort of purpose. Maybe the girl had a sweet tooth? Besides, these cards actually lived, so perhaps they served to be friends for the girl?

There was only one card that actually caught Kamui's eyes. _Return_. He wished fervently that Subaru would return to him. Picking that card out of the group, Kamui showed it to Sakura. "Can this make anything return to you?" he asked.

"No." It was Keroberos who spoke up. As he was feeling no threat from Kamui, he reverted back to his small form. "The word 'return' is not explained that way," he elaborated, "This card allows one to return time. It allows you to go back to the past, but it does not return anything to you."

This revelation confused Kamui. "If Return allows one to go back in time then what does Time do?" he asked and he picked out that card.

"Time can freely control the flow of time. It can, for example, stop time, but the day it had made its presence known, it was repeating the day over and over again. The card had in essence created a loop in time."

"Then what about Loop?" Kamui shuffled through the cards again and picked out another.

"Oh, this one creates loops, not in time, but in space."

Kamui frowned. The cards seemed useful, but could they help him get Subaru back?

Loop could manipulate space, but he figured that he would need Subaru's location in order to create a loop in space that could lead him to his twin. And besides, he still did not have the strength to beat Seishiro in a fight. Time was probably too risky to use… messing with the flow of time could, as Keroberos said, lead to a never ending loop. While little Sakura had obviously managed to break through her loop of time, it had only been a small one that took merely a day. If the loop lasted for decades… Kamui did not want to take that responsibility. Then Return would be better. He could go back into time and save Subaru. But that wasn't right… he could not return to the future once he had performed his task. There would be two Kamui in the past and none in the future; in essence, he would be wiping himself out.

"Should I use Dream?" Sakura asked and she picked out a card from the stack.

Kamui peered at the card, before giving the girl a slightly confused look. "Dream? How can that lead me to my brother?" he asked.

"Well," said Sakura, "Dream can inspire you with visions while you sleep. Maybe it can help you save your brother."

Kamui frowned, but he nodded anyway. "I'll give it a try," he said. He decided that he had no more ideas to get to Subaru, so a vision might help him.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Sakura chirped. She threw up the card and lifted her arms up with the palms of her hand facing the ceiling. The card kept floating above her as a magical circle appeared underneath her.

"I, Sakura Kinomoto, command you, come forth Dream!"

In that moment, Kamui fell into the depths of darkness.

Where was he? Where were the girl and the two magical creatures? The cards?

_You have a wish…?_

He snapped his head around, but there was no one.

_Come to me… use the Loop card and come to me, for I shall grant you your wish…_

Did he have a wish? Yes, he wished for Subaru to come back to him, but he could not do that by himself - he needed help, someone who could grant him his wish.

There was only one person who could grant wishes… the dimensional witch.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW??**


	4. The Dimensional Witch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Tsubasa Chronicle, Tokyo Babylon, X, Card Captor Sakura, or any other works, which I might use - all worlds and characters belong to CLAMP; I am just using them to play out some of my speculations.

**Warning:** Possible spoilers from xxxHOLIC/Tsubasa Chronicle and plenty of speculation based on these spoilers.

**THANK YOU FOR READING "THE OTHER TWIN"!!!

* * *

**

With a shock Kamui awoke from the darkness. "Loop!" he gasped as he fumbled to sit up. "It's Loop!"

"What do I have to do with Loop?" he heard beside him

Kamui blinked, still disorientated from sleep. "Uhm… wha? Pink?" he said confused. Where was he? He rubbed at his eyes to clear them and turned towards the voice that had just spoken. "Oh, little Sakura!" he exclaimed, remembering where he was again. "Oh, yes, the Loop card! I dreamt about a voice, which was telling me to use Loop. You have to loop me to the Dimensional Witch."

"W-witch?"

"Yes." Sensing that something was wrong, Kamui lifted a brow. "Is there something I should know?" he asked, when he saw the crestfallen look on the little girl's face.

"Y-yuuko…" the Sakura whimpered, "Ms. Yuuko… she died…"

"What? But that's…" The last time Kamui had heard about the Witch, she was still there, healthy and alive. How could she be gone now? "How did that happen?"

Sniffling, Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "We don't really know, but I think it has to do with why I gave my Star Wand to the one who looked like an older me in that dream. I have been having dreams lately; they're very vague, but I know something important is about to happen."

Kamui frowned. He too had known something big was happening at the moment. But what?

"Sakura, could you still loop me to the Witch's lair?" Kamui asked. "The Dimensional Witch may be gone, but I've still been bequeathed that dream through your Dream card. We should not waste its hard efforts to help me."

He didn't like what was going on; it seemed suspicious that the Witch had died, even though he had been told by that vision, through the influence of the Dream card, that he was to go to her. However, if he had been given this vision, then there was a purpose to it. Everything happened for a purpose after all - that had been the Witch's favourite motto.

Sakura nodded. "Alright, I'll take you to her shop." She took out the Loop card from her stack and held it up. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yes," he said and got up from her bed.

Sakura threw up her card, and swung her arms into the air, the palms of her hands facing the ceiling. "I, Sakura Kinomoto, command you, come forth Loop!"

A strange looking creature emerged from the card and made a small noise.

"Loop! please, loop my home to that of Yuuko's wish shop! My friend needs to go there, it's very important."

The creature made that same strange noise again, then swirled around in the room. The entire space became blurry for a while, and then, suddenly, there was the front door of Yuuko's shop. And at the entrance stood a boy with glasses, wearing an elaborate robe that had once been Yuuko's, smoking a pipe which had also once been Yuuko's.

"Welcome…" the boy said. "I am the successor to the Dimensional Witch Yuuko."

Sakura stared at the boy before her and frowned. "You… you look like-"

She was quickly cut off by Yue and Keroberos, who both at the same time yelled, "CLOW!!!"

The boy took off his glasses and revealed his mismatched eyes. "Once I was known under a different name, but from this moment I am Clow Reed," he said. "And you are Sakura, but you are not the same Sakura as the one I met before."

"Clow!" Yue exclaimed, "How…! But you died a long time ago! You are reborn as Eriol, aren't you?"

The boy blinked for a moment, as if not understanding, but then he sighed. "I see. Since _her _death, everything has started to move again, has it not? She told me that the time-space continuum has started to collapse. And if _they_ do not succeed in defeating _him_, reality will soon be no more."

Kamui frowned. "Her? They? Him? That do you mean?"

"Yuuko… she told me this before _her _death. _They_ are the once you have met before and will soon meet again. And _he_ is the one who is the true cause of your grief."

"But…" said Keroberos, "you still haven't told me why _you _are here!"

The boy gave him an impassive look. "I know you not, yet you know me. How peculiar. Perhaps you are one of those creatures whom I will create in the future?"

"F-future?" Keroberos stuttered. "B-but… what?"

"Like I said, the time-space continuum is collapsing at this very moment. Because of that the flow of time is not like a single river anymore; the past, present and future are overlapping and blurring each other at this very moment, which is why you are able to come to this shop with Loop in the first place. In your time, my shop should not be existing anymore and I should be dead."

"Then," said Yue, "you are the Clow from the past?"

"The past for you, yes," the boy said. "The people here still know me under my real name, however." he turned his attention to Sakura. "It is best if you should stop this loop now. The reason why reality is falling apart in the first place, is because of the people who broke the natural laws of the universe."

"Uhm…" Sakura hesitated. "W-will I see you again?" she stuttered.

The boy smiled. "If we are fated to meet, then we will meet," he responded.

Sakura nodded and then smiled. "Goodbye, Mr. Clow!" she called out and she waved. Keroberos waved too, and Yue simply looked at Clow, his eyes shimmering with tears.

"Farewell Sakura… my two future creations…" the boy said. " until we meet again."

Behind Kamui the girl and two magical creatures slowly blurred together with the pink room until they faded away. "Thank you, Sakura," Kamui whispered. He wasn't sure if she had heard him. Looking up, he stared into the mismatched eye of the boy again.

"You did not belong in that future with that girl," the boy said. "I have seen you before."

"As I have you… Watanuki, isn't it?" Kamui replied.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW??**


	5. The journey begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Tsubasa Chronicle, Tokyo Babylon, X, Card Captor Sakura, or any other works, which I might use - all worlds and characters belong to CLAMP; I am just using them to play out some of my speculations.

**Warning:** Possible spoilers from xxxHOLIC/Tsubasa Chronicle and plenty of speculation based on these spoilers.

**THANK YOU FOR READING "THE OTHER TWIN"!!!

* * *

**

"… Watanuki, isn't it?" Kamui said.

"Ah, so you still remember me?" the boy with mismatched eyes stated.

"Yes," Kamui replied. "I saw you working in the shop of the Dimensional Witch through the link provided by the Mokonas. I did not expect you to become her heir."

"Neither did I." Remembering his former employer and friend, Watanuki sighed. "It's only temporarily, though," he continued, "I'm still waiting for Yuuko to return to this shop."

"She will not return," Kamui pointed out, "she is dead."

"She is, yes," Watanuki acknowledged. "However, the past, present and future are blurring at this very moment. I believe I will meet her once more." There was a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes as he spoke, one that had not been present in his dull gaze before.

Kamui did not like where the other boy's train of thoughts were going. "You wish to meet her, despite the consequences? You were talking about the penalty of messing with nature's laws before… you _know_ what will happen to reality if you try to bend it."

"Reality is already bend," Watanuki argued. "And besides… some things are inevitable."

'What do you mean?" Kamui demanded.

"For Yuuko and I to have met, even though she was supposed to be dead before my birth… Yuuko told me that a powerful wizard unknowingly stopped her time because he desired for her to live on. I did not understand it when she first told me, but I understand it now; I was that wizard - the great Clow Reed, who stopped time itself to prevent Yuuko from disappearing."

Kamui narrowed his eyes sceptically at this explanation. "So… it was predetermined?" he asked.

"Yes," Watanuki confirmed. "If the past does not happen, the future will not come. That's why everything is predetermined… that's why all is inevitable."

"But you said that the wizard _unknowingly _stopped time; yet, you _know_ what will happen."

"Ah yes," Watanuki said. "I don't know how to justify this… I can only blame the time paradox for this to happen. _They _also have this same experience. Knowing what was to happen, yet they shouldn't have known…"

"They?" Kamui reiterated.

"Yes, 'they'. I will send you to them now, as you requested in your wish."

"But I have not even voiced my wish yet!" Kamui protested.

"You wish to seek your brother, not?" Watanuki cut in. "This can only be possible, if you have the ability to travel through dimensions. You must therefore join those who went before you."

"B-but… Who? What? A-and my price?" Kamui felt as though his head were spinning. Everything was happening in such a rush!

"You will meet your companions and know who they are. As for you price… it has been received already."

Kamui looked dumbfounded. "Who… paid?"

"He will tell you, if he wishes to do so," Watanuki answered cryptically.

It seemed to Kamui that Watanuki had taken on more of Yuuko's habits than was necessary. He wore her clothes, smoked her pipe, and even gave his customers those obscure messages like her. The boy must be missing the former Dimensional Witch very much…

Probably just as much as I miss Subaru, Kamui mused.

"I will send you off now," Watanuki said.

A magical circle formed around Kamui and then he disappeared… off to another dimension.

"Good luck, Kamui…" Watanuki whispered. "May you uncover the answers to all your inner questions."

A tall young man came up behind him. "Oi," the man said, "Get back inside, or you'll catch a cold."

Watanuki smirked. "Still haven't changed after all these years, Doumeki?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Hn…" he murmured, and then, "I want to eat umeboshi tonight."

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!! PLEASE SUPPORT "THE OTHER TWIN" AND REVIEW!!!**


	6. The fellowship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Tsubasa Chronicle, Tokyo Babylon, X, Card Captor Sakura, or any other works, which I might use - all worlds and characters belong to CLAMP; I am just using them to play out some of my speculations.

**Warning:** Possible spoilers from xxxHOLIC/Tsubasa Chronicle and plenty of speculation based on these spoilers.

**THANK YOU FOR READING "THE OTHER TWIN"!! SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY PREVIOUS CHAPPIES!!! PLEASE SUPPORT THIS FIC AND REVIEW???  


* * *

**

It didn't take long for Kamui to reach his destination. Or maybe it did. With the flow of time being out of order, there was no way to tell - minutes could become ages, and a blink of the eye for one could be a lifetime for another. But all that did not matter to Kamui, right now, all that mattered was that he had landed safely on his butt.

"Kindly remove your body from me," a deep voice below him growled out.

Kamui blinked an looked down. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to land on you, but travelling through dimensions causes me to lose my orientation. Thank you for breaking my fall though, Kurogane." He got off of the tall man dressed as a ninja, who mumbled curses and death threats underneath his breath.

"Kamui!" A white bun-like rabbit-creature jumped upon his head. "You're the Kamui from Tokyo, where the rain is acidic, aren't you?"

A faint smile crossed Kamui's lips. "Yes, Mokona, I am." He looked at each of the members of the group that he had crashed into during his fall from the sky. Someone needed to invent smoother transport for dimensional travellers.

"Why did you come here?" This time the young boy spoke up and Kamui turned to him. "I thought you were travelling with your brother."

Hearing the boy speak about Subaru, Kamui's expression darkened. He was still upset that he had let Seishiro take his brother away from him, so he did not like to talk about it. But if he was going to travel with these people, then Kamui believed that they had a right to know; they could help him get Subaru back, after all. "It's for Subaru that I'm here, Syaoran," Kamui replied.

"How so?" a soft voice asked.

Kamui turned to look at the only girl of the group. "He's kidnapped, Sakura," Kamui said. "Seishiro managed to take him away from me."

"So then," the ninja Kurogane spoke up again, "what's that got to do with us?"

"He wishes to travel with us…" Finally, the last of the group, a lean blond man who looked like he was at the prime of his life, spoke up. "Seishiro knows how to travel through dimensions, so I assume that he took Subaru to another world. For Kamui here to find his brother, he must, like us, be able to travel through dimensions as well. If the twins had remained together, crossing dimensions would not have been a problem to them, as that was their means to run from the Seishiro. However, Kamui alone does not have the ability to accomplish it on his own, so he needs Mokona."

Kamui nodded. That was exactly how it was. "Someone has paid my price to the Dimensional Witch, so I should be able to come along with you all, if you will allow me to."

"But we are here to find the feathers, we have no time to also look for his brother," Kurogane argued.

He was about to dismiss the vampire, when Syaoran spoke up. "We all have alternative goals, but the means to reach that goal is the same," he said. "If Yuuko says that Kamui's price has been paid, then I think he has an equal right to travel with us."

Kurogane snorted and crossed his arms.

"Fay?" Syaoran looked at the blond for support, but the mage turned away his head and remained silent. Syaoran could only guess that Fay still had not forgiven both Kurogane and Kamui for turning him into a vampire.

"Mokona thinks Syaoran is right!" the white bun-rabbit said. "Kurogane wants to return to his own world, and Fay never wants to return to his own world, while Syaoran wishes to find all of Sakura's feathers. But all three of them travel together with Mokona! Kamui can also travel with Mokona and help Syaoran find feathers too, while he searches for Subaru!"

Syaoran gave Mokena a slight smile, mouthing a 'thank you' to the little creature. He glances at his other companions, silently asking for their support, but they remained passively silent. Syaoran sighed deeply, but decided to plough on. "Kamui, if you travel with us, you must help us find princess Sakura's feathers. Will you do that?"

"Of course." Kamui nodded. He understood that he was to contribute to the group if he was to stay with them. "Can any of you tell me in which world we are?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!! KAMUI FINALLY REACHED SYAORAN-TACHI, BUT WHERE IN ALL OF REALITY ARE THEY?? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF 'THE OTHER TWIN'!!**


	7. Infinity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Tsubasa Chronicle, Tokyo Babylon, X, Card Captor Sakura, or any other works, which I might use - all worlds and characters belong to CLAMP; I am just using them to play out some of my speculations.

Note: I know I am screwing with canon, but I don't want to screw canon too badly, so Kamui seems to be pushed in the far background here. He will probably have a much more prominent role in the next chapter when we go to the next world, but we'll see. In any case, some of you might recognize what they're saying at the end because the words come straight out of the scanlation of the manga.

**Warning:** Plenty of speculation based on the mind screwy twists and questions which Tsubasa Chronicle and xxxHOLIC left behind.

**THANK YOU FOR READING "THE OTHER TWIN"!!!

* * *

**

"Can any of you tell me in which world we are?"

"This world is called Infinity," Sakura answered Kamui's question. "Here, we fight in the tournament to obtain the price."

"Which is the feather?" Kamui asked. "Then I'll fight alongside you, I can help -"

"That's not possible," Syaoran interrupted him, explaining, "we already entered the tournament and this is the final battle; you cannot enter anymore." He gave Kamui a small smile. "It's alright, we will certainly win."

Kamui looked at the boy and saw the utmost determination in his eyes. It was the same determination that the other Syaoran had shown back when they had met in Acid Tokyo, but this Syaoran before had not lost his heart yet as the other did.

"If I cannot enter," Kamui said, "then is there anyway in which I can help?"

"You will watch Mokona," Sakura told him. "And you will pray… for the _future_."

Kamui looked at her and once again he noticed the drastic change she had undergone since she woke up and saw the other Syaoran leave. She had the eyes of a mature woman, despite that her age was that of a girl in her early teens. She was definitely a different person than Sakura, the Card Master, even if they shared the same soul.

Kamui nodded. "I will do as I can," he said and he watched the group leave for the tournament as the white bun-creature Mokona jumped on his head.

"Let's wait for them," Mokona said, "Everything will be alright. I know that they can win."

And so Kamui waited…

…waited…

…and waited…

…until he heard an ear-piercing scream of insanity rip through the entire of Infinity.

"Fai!!!" Mokona cried out. "That's him!! What happened!??"

Kamui grabbed the little creature and ran with speed, faster than a human's eye could see, into the direction of the scream, where the tournament should be in full motion.

_What was going on?_

Kamui remembered distinctly that the mage had an incredible magical strength. Even if that strength was halved due to the loss of one eye, he still had an enormous amount of power left. And he also had the vampire blood flooding within him. Fai could not possibly be harmed…

Kamui arrived just in time to see a horrible scene displayed in front of him: Fai piercing Sakura's frail body with a bloody sword.

"SAKURA!!!!" Mokona screamed. The creature tried to struggle out of Kamui's grasp, but Kamui held it firmly in place. There were greater powers playing here, he could sense it, and he would not let the little Mokona harm itself. Kamui watched as Fai pulled the sword out of Sakura's body, still raving like a madman, but then the blond hitched with his breath caught in his throat. It seemed as if the mage was staring at a ghost, or something of the likes, his eyes were focused on something immaterial. At the same time as Kamui noticed this, he could feel that Sakura's spirit had left her body.

_Is she dead?_

Kamui could sense the trans-dimensional paths opening up, connecting two - _or maybe three…? _- different worlds together. He could definitely sense the first world that was connecting to Infinity, but the other… maybe that world was not of the material kind? A spiritual world? Regardless of that, Kamui realized that before he even had the chance to travel with the group, one of its members was already gone. The body of Sakura was transported to the first world, the physical one; and a spiritual presence, which Kamui supposed was Sakura's soul, left for that other non-material world.

"No… Sakura…" Mokona whimpered in his arms.

But the danger seemed to be gone now, and so Kamui felt that it was safe to step out of the shadows. He did not think it wise for him to say anything, so he remained silent. Just letting the others know that he and Mokona had seen everything was enough. Fai slumped and sagged together on the ground.

The men, carrying the mage, left the battle arena in silence.

Upon returning to the quarters where the group was temporarily staying, a person that was not supposed to be able to contact them, did just that. From the red jewel on top of Mokona's head, a bright light glowed and then a familiar face showed itself. "The princess is inside here," a female voice said.

"Yuuko!" Mokona exclaimed. Kamui stared at the woman with wide eyes.

The woman was not dead… Kamui had not travelled through time, yet he had landed in the past.

He distinctly remembered Watanuki speaking of the past, present and future. The laws of reality were blurring, and soon reality would crumble and all that was would be no more. Judging by his meeting Yuuko, Kamui figured that reality was already starting to fall apart. But there was something even more important that he remembered - Watanuki was right.

_Watanuki,_ _you will meet Yuuko again, won't you?_

The look in Kamui's eyes softened slightly as he thought of this.

_Because everything happens for a reason and all is inevitable._

"Princess Sakura's soul is currently inside a dream," Kamui heard Yuuko say. The woman held up something that looked very much like a tube, but was in fact the dream-dimension. "This is what she wished for."

_A wish… _Kamui looked at his companions. _Everyone here has a wish… and the Witch… Yuuko and Watanuki… they both grant them._

His wish was to find his twin Subaru. If Sakura's wish could be granted, then surely Kamui's wish could be granted as well, couldn't it? Suddenly, Kamui knew for certain within his heart that he would meet Subaru once more. Yuuko or Watanuki, it didn't matter, Kamui trusted the Witch's abilities. Meeting Subaru was inevitable.

"I have a request…"

Kamui looked up to see that the conversation had moved on again. He stared at Fai, who had stood up from the bed he had been lain on, wondering what kind of request the blond vampire-mage had.

"There is a price," Yuuko warned, but Fai looked like was ready to fork over whatever was required.

"My right eye," he said without hesitation. "Make all that this eye can see the price."

"With that price," Yuuko looked at the mage intently, "what is that you wish?"

Kamui's eyes darted back to Fai, who stood there confidently as he answered: --

"To return to Celes."

* * *

**SO THEY'RE OFF TO THE NEXT WORLD!!! AND TO MAKE THIS EVEN MORE EXCITING, A SECRET WILL BE REVEALED TO KAMUI IN CELES... PLEASE SUPPORT AND REVIEW!!!  
**


	8. Payment for Celes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Tsubasa Chronicle, xxxHOLIC, Tokyo Babylon, X, Card Captor Sakura, or any other works, which I might use - all worlds and characters belong to CLAMP; I am just using them to play out some of my speculations.

**Warning:** Plenty of speculation based on the mind screwy twists and questions which Tsubasa Chronicle left behind.

**THANK YOU FOR READING "THE OTHER TWIN"!!!

* * *

**

"No way!! If Fai did such a thing, he'd end up unable to see anything!" Mokona protested vehemently.

"But…" said Fai, "that's about all I can pay…" A big whack followed that assertion, startling Kamui. Did the ninja just hit the magician, or were his eyes fooling him?

"I told you I'd hit you, didn't I?" Kurogane growled, pulling his fist back. He placed his hands upon his hips and continued, "Why would only you have to pay the price? If the princess's body is in that Celes-or-something country, then it's not just you that is going, is it?"

Price.

That single word, brought Kamui back to despair. Someone had paid for his ticket onto the figurative bus, called Mokona. But if the entire group was determined to go to Celes to retrieve Sakura's body, everyone would have to pay an extra fee to control the direction to which their journey would go. And Kamui had nothing to offer. What would he pay? What _could_ he pay?

"Kamui." Kamui looked up. It was Mokona speaking to him. The image of Yuuko was gone. "We should get ready to leave now," Mokona said and hopped onto his shoulder.

Kamui frowned. "I have _nothing _with me," he said. He hoped that the little white bun would hear the emphasis he put into the word 'nothing'.

Mokona smiled. "Oh, then you're ready to go?"

Kamui sighed softly. "We'll see…" he mumbled.

When the group had readied themselves, they reassembled around Mokona. Mokona hopped onto Syaoran's shoulder and made contact with Yuuko, transmitting her face into the open air. "Everyone's ready," the little creature chirped to the image of the Dimensional Witch.

"Then, the four payments…" Yuuko said. "Hand over the prize money for the chess victory."

Hearing this from the Witch, Kamui blinked. Chess? He had not participated into the match…

Mokona voiced Kamui's thoughts before he could properly speak them. "But Mokona didn't take part…" the little bun-creature said.

"You did." Syaoran stared at the little white bun on his shoulder. "You we're with us properly. Because we knew you were waiting, we did our best so that we'd return."

"But I _didn't_." The group turned to stare at Kamui as he spoke. "I only arrived before the final battle. I have _not _been here properly to wait for you all." Kamui looked up at the Witch. "What will my payment be, Yuuko?"

Silently, Yuuko regarded Kamui with a long intent look. Then she said, "You should not be here, yet you are here. I have not received anything for your travelling, yet the price has been paid."

"What do you mean by that, Witch?" Kurogane demanded.

"It means that someone already paid my price for me to someone else," Kamui explained in Yuuko's place. He gave Yuuko a questioning look. "Who paid for me?"

"And to _whom _was the payment given?" Kurogane added, suspicion seeping into his voice.

"Those who paid your price are closest to you, yet are furthest removed from you," the Witch offered Kamui cryptically, but he was not fooled by it.

"Those?" he asked, "I have only _one _person dear to me."

"_Who _received the price?" Kurogane repeated, determined to get this question answered as well.

Yuuko, however, did not betray any more clues to the fellowship. "Kurogane," she said, "For a payment there must be a service. I have not received Kamui's payment, therefore Kamui cannot use my services. In short, no transaction has occurred between him and I. The service which Kamui receives at this moment comes from the person who has taken the payment. If you wish to know who this person is, then you must as Kamui. It is not up to me to tell you this."

Having said that, Yuuko ignored Kurogane, who desperately wanted to fire another question, in favour of Kamui. "Kamui, it is not up to me to solve your questions," she said, "but know that they will certainly be answered as you set out to find Subaru. That is _inevitable_." Yuuko paused to let the words sink in. She then continued with her following message, the importance of which she stressed by bending forward slightly as she spoke, "Understand, Kamui, that once you leave Celes, you cannot travel further with Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona. The _first _price that was paid only allows you to journey past Celes."

"And the second?" Kamui demanded.

"You will cross that bridge once you reach it."

When the team was finally ready to go, Mokona and Fai combined their magic (as Mokona's magic alone was not enough to bring them all the Celes) and opened the trans-dimensional portal.

"Go," they heard Yuuko say. "To Celes country." And then, the portal closed behind them and they were once more travelling on the trans-dimensional paths.

"Are we there yet?" Syaoran asked, when suddenly another portal opened and a frozen landscape consumed by arctic storms emerged. With a sudden push, they fell out of the portal, but miraculously this time they landed perfectly on their feet. "This is…"

"… Celes." Fai took a few steps forward to stand at the edge of the cliff where they had landed. An enormous castle rose out from the depths before them, dominating the entire landscape.

"Where I was… Castle Ruval."

* * *

**THEY'VE FINALLY REACHED CELES! WHAT SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED IN CASTLE RUVAL? KAMUI IS ONE STEP CLOSER IN UNCOVERING THE ANSWERS TO HIS QUESTIONS!!!**


	9. A true twin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Tsubasa Chronicle, Tokyo Babylon, X, Card Captor Sakura, or any other works, which I might use - all worlds and characters belong to CLAMP; I am just using them to play out some of my speculations.

**Warning:** Plenty of speculation based on the mind screwy twists and questions which Tsubasa Chronicle and xxxHOLIC left behind.

**THANK YOU FOR READING "THE OTHER TWIN"!!!

* * *

**

"Fuuka Shourai!"

With Syaoran's magic, the group was able to go to the castle safely. Once there, they entered the ominous looking castle, but a foreboding feeling made Kamui shiver. Something bad was going to happen, he could sense it.

They stopped in front of a tall pair of doors. The air of oppressiveness that the regal doors exuded made Kamui's stomach twist, but he kept a straight face, like his companions did.

Fai pushed the door open, revealing what was inside.

"Welcome back, Fai."

A sole young man wearing royal robes stood in the middle of the large hall on front of a pool. The raven black hair, long and silky, framed what seemed to be a kind face.

Wondering how the mage would react, Kamui's eyes drifted to his fellow vampire who had averting his gaze. "... I thought I'd be able to not return, if possible, Ashura-ou," said Fai.

"Even though you promised that you'd grant my wish?" Ashura smiled kindly, but his kindness had a chilling air to it. "I've been waiting for you," he continued, while slowly lifting his cloak. "This child... has also been waiting... for you... all the time."

Underneath his cloak, a dehydrated and malnourished child with long blond hair, clothed in rags, and covered in dirt, was revealed. Despite the horrendous appearance, upon closer look, Kamui found that this child resembled someone very closely: he resembled Fai.

Suddenly, flashes of a repressed past appeared in front of Kamui's eyes. A past of twins with blond hair like blessed little angels. But the two young princes were not angels, and were not here to bless their people; no, they were a curse. And as such, they needed to be imprisoned, locked far away, in the above and the below.

This was Fai's past, Kamui realized. Fai had a twin... named Fai? Fai was not Fai. Fai was... Yuui.

"You took the name of this dead child as your own and erased your name from this world. But, even if this is so, your sins cannot be erased," said Ashura-ou, his voice breaking through the flashes of the past, bringing them back to reality. "It's alright, I have shown it to the others who had come with you. Your past."

A shocked Fai whipped his head back, to stare at his companions with a haunted look in his eyes. All of this, however, went by Kamui's mind. The information of Fai's, or rather Yuui's, past shown to him was all that mattered. Kamui knew that this information was what the Dimensional Witch had wanted him to see.

_It is not up to me to solve your questions, but know that they will certainly be answered as you set out to find Subaru. That is __**inevitable**__._

Those were the Witch's words. Part of the answer should therefore lie in Celes, otherwise the Witch would not have send Kamui to travel with Syaoran's group for only this particular dimension.

The revelation of the mage's past was a past of twins, and Kamui's sorrows were also pertaining his twin. Not only that, Syaoran, too, had a twin of sorts... his clone. Everything involved twins?

Suddenly, Kamui remembered his brother's words, as he was taken away from him by Seishiro.

... _and your true twin is also waiting for you._

The Witch had made a similar allusion.

_**Those**__ who paid your price are closest to you, yet are furthest removed from you..._

Kamui had said that there was only one person close to him, that person being Subaru, and had asked who the other one was, but the Witch had evaded that question. What if the other person was his 'true twin'?

The thought made Kamui sick in his stomach. Only Subaru was his twin. No one could replace their bond. Even if Seishiro had cruelly separated them, Subaru and he were still of one blood.

It wasn't until Kurogane had drawn his sword, that Kamui was snapped out of his thoughts to see the current happenings.

Fai attacked. The battle between magician and ninja erupted. Fai attacked Kurogane with his spells, but the ninja was too fast to hit. Evading and then moving forward, he neared Fai like a predator, whilst the magician randomly hit with spells, his eyes and mind too unfocused, too far off in his own past, his own world, to really be a threat to the ninja.

The ninja moved in and slammed Fai's head into the ground. "Your past has nothing to do with me," Kurogane growled. "Besides, if what that guy showed us is your past, then it doesn't make sense, does it? If your magic power is something that grows stronger the more you use it, it'd become more difficult for that 'kill people with magic stronger than your own'-curse to work. However, in the past that I just saw, that guy said: _"If this tattoo is traced on your body, further growth of your magic will be restrained until the pattern disappears."_ Why the hell would you restrain it's growth?"

Kurogane whipped his head to face Ashura-ou. "So, get this farce over with! Showing us a past that would this easily come apart, what the heck are you planning?"

Ashura-ou smiled serenely. "I only want you to grant my wish, Fai."

"I can't do it!" Fai cried out. "You... you saved us from that valley! When you first met us, you treated us with kindness. That's why... I can't kill you!"

Ashura-ou nodded. "Very well..." He made a swishing sound and lifted a body from the waters of the pool behind him. "Shall I continue?" he asked, as Sakura's body floated behind him.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!! Twins have always been something of a mysterious occurrence in the CLAMP universe... What is the secret of the other, the one who is Kamui's 'true twin'...??**


End file.
